


《出轨以后》 2

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	《出轨以后》 2

这晚，李东海躺在床上想了很多却又什么都没想通，空空荡荡的脑袋里迟钝又麻木，他的眼前不断浮现出过去七年……不，过去九年与李赫宰相识后的点点滴滴，这些回忆走像马灯一样在李东海生疼干涩的眼前一遍遍反复重现。

他始终记得与李赫宰初次相识的场景。

十七八岁的少年身着白色衬衣黑色校服皮鞋，干净英俊的的模样已有了几分成熟与内敛，他只身站在李东海面前的样子孤傲又勇敢，但即使隐藏的再好李东海也捕捉到他早已红到能滴血的耳垂。

“李东海同学，我喜欢你。”

“你愿意跟我交往吗？”

那时的李东海张扬得不加掩饰，他成绩优秀，又拥有全校师生都为之赞叹的脸蛋，一个抬眸一抹微笑都仿佛能摄人心魄，却又透着高傲和不羁，他就像一朵高岭之花，艳丽得遥不可及。

他看着身前熟悉的面孔，李赫宰这个名字他早有耳闻，数学系的高材生，成绩回回年级第一。

“我的志愿是A大。”李东海微微颔首勾唇一笑，眼睛里闪烁着少年人不服输的心高气傲。

“我并不想谈异地恋，如果你也能考进A大，我会考虑你的提议。”

身形修长的少年闻言轻笑出声，他露出牙龈笑得好看又得意，锋利的下颌旁是一颗闪闪发光的碎钻耳钉。

他说——

“那真是太巧了，看来你注定要成为我的男朋友。”

四年的大学生活是李东海现在回想起来也觉得无比美好的一段时光。

他俩院校隔得远，李赫宰每天早晨会给他带美式咖啡，雷打不动一坚持就是四年，下课了会带他在学校附近的餐馆吃饭，毕业时学校四周的餐馆老板都跟他俩成了熟人。李赫宰还会在下雨时赶来接李东海下课，会在他生病时买药送到宿舍任劳任怨。

两人在校园里从不避讳，他们会并肩出现在学校的每一个角落，被人问到时，李赫宰会目光柔软的牵起李东海的手，落落大方的告诉别人：这是我的男朋友。

他们算数同龄人中的佼佼者，李赫宰进入大学后更优秀耀眼，好长一段时间里，李东海最骄傲的事情就是李赫宰将所有的温柔疼爱给了自己，对自己的宠溺毫无底线。

周围认识他俩的同学无不羡慕他们的完美感情跟相处模式，还笑称他俩要是分手，自己就不相信爱情了。

想到这李东海在黑暗中凄凉一笑，哪有什么完美的爱情呢？纵然他跟李赫宰相识近十年，终是没抵过外人刻意的接近和关心。

是哪里出现了问题呢？

是自己最近对李赫宰的关心变少了吗？可能是吧，最近杂志社很忙，李东海到家通常已是深夜了，上床入睡前与爱人的对话可能仅限于一句“晚安”。

而他又对李赫宰公司上的事向来不感兴趣，从不过问不插手，有时他路过在书房办公的李赫宰也会突然来兴致进去看看，可不出几分钟就被屏幕上一大堆充满专业术语的计划方案晃晕了头脑，悻悻地想要溜走。

每当这时，李赫宰会把他牵来自己的腿上将他牢牢搂紧，用略带疲惫却又温柔的语气对他说：你只需要做自己喜欢的事，这个家有我就够了。

然后呢？当时听完自己还美滋滋的回应了那人缱绻柔情的亲吻，对李赫宰的承诺感到安心。却不曾想，自己不去操心多得是人愿意操心。

一夜未合眼的李东海此时神经紧绷十分敏感，卧室外传来的开门声将他从回忆拉回现实。他心下了然，知道是李赫宰回来了，他动了动僵硬的身体，把自己在被子里埋得更深。

他听见小心翼翼的关门声，接着是李赫宰轻巧又刻意压低的脚步声，那人进入卧室，发现了还在床上沉睡的李东海后停顿了一下，然后迟疑地开口：

“……海海？”

整个人埋进被子的李东海动也不动，他其实背对李赫宰睁着眼，却不想对那人的声音做出一点回应。

李赫宰以为李东海还在睡，就没打算叫醒爱人，他站在原地抹了把脸，疲倦地长叹一口气。

昨天他们公司销售部经理过生日，请大家去酒吧喝酒，李赫宰本来不想去，他记得今天是与爱人交往七周年的纪念日，并早早为李东海定制了一款男士腕表，打算在晚餐时送给他。结果耐不住一群人包括他的助理围上来想方设法把他往外拉，他笑骂了几句后也就半推半就的跟着去了。

他给李东海打电话的时候人已经在酒吧了，他们又是喝酒又是玩游戏的，李赫宰根本没法在今天这个特殊的日子对李东海说实话。但是这一玩就玩大了，李赫宰喝得微醺，在众人的提议下玩起大胆的游戏也没有拒绝，自己的年轻助理用嘴巴传过来纸巾时，李赫宰用自己仅剩的理智在不扫兴的情况下用牙齿叼住了纸尖。

他假装没有看到助理可惜的表情，转头大笑着再次举起酒杯。

结果他们一行人从酒吧转战KTV，最后好多人都喝大了边耍酒疯边执意要开车，李赫宰自己也好不到哪去，他头疼没办法，只能打电话叫车把公司职员全部拉到酒店去住。等所有人都安顿下来已是凌晨，李赫宰一身酒气这才想起来与李东海的约定。

李东海应该已经睡下了，李赫宰想着第二天回家再给人道歉吧，昏昏沉沉的他，头一歪睡倒在酒店里。

听着浴室里哗哗的水声，李东海沉默了一会儿坐起身来，他摸到一旁的手机给杂志社打了个电话，表示自己身体不舒服想请半天假，上司一听二话不说同意了，还连忙问李东海严不严重，实在不行多请两天也没问题的。

李东海对上司的关心表示了感谢，并表示自己下午一定会去上班。

他朝浴室方向瞥了一眼，难受的揉了揉眉心。他感觉自己现在身体情况很糟糕，从昨晚起自己就未进食，一作息不规律就胃痛的毛病他已无心顾及，明明就在床头的胃药他却一点都不想伸手去拿，只是让疼痛肆意侵蚀着他。李东海觉得自己挺幼稚，他心里明白这样虐待自己并没有任何好处，可只有伴随了他一夜的疼痛能让他清醒着，他不想睡去，一旦闭眼他的眼前就呈现出令他头疼欲裂的画面。

他打算下床随便给自己弄点吃的，刚一起身就感觉眼前一片发黑，眩晕的感觉令他差点摔倒。

“海海你怎么了？！”这时，浴室门被打开，李赫宰被爱人跌跌撞撞的样子吓了一跳，赶紧上前把人扶在怀里。

李东海缓了好几秒后站定住，李赫宰望向他时眼里的焦急和担心让他眼眶一热，他低下头，拼命忍住自己想要落泪的冲动。

他不着痕迹地抽出被李赫宰搂住的身体，后退了一步道：“你回来了啊。”

爱人熟悉的温热怀抱让他情不自禁地想要依靠，但他现在却无法说服自己，在得知了李赫宰的欺骗和隐瞒后还对他温言软语。

李赫宰点点头，李东海脸色苍白嘴唇毫无血色，他面露担忧有些着急地问：“海海，你……生病了吗？是不是胃痛？”

他说着转身就要去床头柜里拿药。

现在想起来担心了吗？从昨晚到现在这么长的时间里你在做什么呢？

“没有，我只是没睡好。”李东海一句话打断了李赫宰蹲下身翻找的动作，那人动作一顿缓缓地站起来，蹙着眉头想要过来拉他的手。

“对不起，海海。”他愧疚地说道，声音是一如既往的轻柔温和：“昨天加班到太晚，我太累所以在公司凑合了一夜。”

“没能回来陪你对不起，纪念日……我们改天再庆祝好不好？”

李东海听着李赫宰搪塞他的说辞心里一阵失望，如果不是自己昨晚在视频删除前无意发现真相，自己现在肯定会被李赫宰这精湛的演技所蒙骗，依旧傻兮兮的相信他的谎言。

“不用了，我理解。”他勾唇一笑，即使他知道自己此时糟糕的脸色并不好看。

“你回来干嘛？一会儿不是还要上班？”

“我……我回来洗个澡换套衣服。”他下意识拘谨的回答，爱人淡漠的样子让李赫宰心里涌起淡淡的不安，敏感的他感觉到自家爱人今早的状态很不对劲，但他云里雾里不明白到底是因为什么。

“哦……只是回来换衣服啊……”李东海喃喃自语，他心下一痛，忍不住嘴快：“你大可不必换衣服啊，多此一举何必呢。”

说完他就后悔了，在看到李赫宰瞬间慌张起来的样子，他烦躁的撩了把头发，及时开口堵住了那人急于解释的话语。

“我饿了，你去做饭吧。”

李赫宰一愣，紧接着连忙点头答应。

两人面对面坐下吃饭，餐桌上气氛怪异，一时之间谁都没有说话，安静的只剩下餐具撞击发出的清脆声响。

李东海是连开口的欲望都没有，他把注意力放在早餐上，看也不看李赫宰自顾自地低头咀嚼着，不知道在想些什么。

而李赫宰却内心忐忑不安，他将李东海今早的异常行为当成为自己昨夜未归而不高兴，眼下李东海只是在生气发脾气而已。可他又不知道如何开口能让李东海好过一点，李东海一副拒绝交流的样子，而他能扯的谎已经用了，他难道要如实告诉李东海其实自己骗了他，昨晚他在酒吧疯玩到深夜吗？

想起昨晚李赫宰更加焦虑不安。

昨晚他将神志不清的员工们安排好后坐在套房里的椅子上喘气，刚坐下没多久，那名整晚都待在他身侧的他的助理突然伸手搂住了他的腰。

他的醉意被男孩突如其来的行为惊得醒了大半，本能地扫了眼屋里睡得横七竖八的其他员工，当即就去掰男孩箍紧他腰肢的手臂。

“你这是在干嘛？”他听见自己低沉的声音。

“李总……李总，我……我好喜欢你，能不能……”

他听见男孩颤抖的声音，既羞涩又大胆。

“赫宰……”

这一声“赫宰”让他心惊肉跳，男孩弱弱的声音像极了李东海在某些时候唤他的口吻。

他一用力甩开了男孩的胳膊，转过身皱眉看他。

年轻男孩被李赫宰略微粗鲁的举动吓了一跳，晶莹的水光迅速在他眼里凝聚起来，李赫宰见他缩瑟颤抖的可怜模样，忍不住放软了语气。

“你喝醉了，刚才的事我可以当做没发生过。”

他话音刚落男孩瞬间梨花带雨地大哭起来。

“我没醉我很清醒！赫宰你明明也是喜欢我的！”

李赫宰表情一变，男孩还在继续大吼：

“你喜欢我对不对？你对我跟其他员工不一样！”

“你陪我聊天还送我回家！你还会关心我……”

男孩边说边哭，突然张大眼睛扑过来。

“你是怕你的男朋友知道对不对？”

“没关系，我不会破坏你们的！我什么都不要，我只要你……”

“闭嘴！”李赫宰冷声喝道，脸色是从没有过的难看和怒意。

他想到了两人这段时间以来工作上的种种和私下的语言交流，越想越心惊，越想越清醒。

他带着男孩在酒桌上应酬的时候会不忍心看到他纠结难受的神情主动帮他挡酒；会纵容男孩在工作时间开小差给他发消息；甚至回家与李东海在一起时也会回复男孩发给他无关紧要的照片。

的确，他们之间的关系逾越了。

他坐在电脑前忙碌时，有人会及时出现体贴入微地关心他；他烦躁时，不愿把糟心的事情带回家，却可以与办公室里的助理交流倾诉……有些关心和体贴是他本来不需要的，可男孩依旧坚持不懈的日日出言提醒，也许自己就是在这种语言下受到了迷惑吧。

李赫宰心里一凉，脑中第一时间闪过李东海的身影。

他望着男孩那双清澈的眼睛，恍然明白了自己这段时间都做了什么。这位男孩成为他的助理不过两三个月，他第一次见到他就发现他有一双神似自己爱人的眼睛，但李东海的眼里常常含着骄傲与慵懒，他们俩除了眼睛轮廓相似，神情却一点都不一样。

也许从一开始，自己就对他抱有了恻隐之心，想着男孩初出校园踏入社会，自己照顾点总归是好的。

结果，他在自己都没察觉的一次次纵容下对男孩不断放低底线，差一点就酿成了错过。

李赫宰双手狠狠地抹了把脸，再开口时多了一份疏离。

“如果过去我给你造成了什么错觉，我向你道歉。”

接着，他疲惫地挥了挥手：“我对你没有那方面的心思，我……从一开始只把你当做弟弟。”

“我会叫车送你回家。”

男孩脸上还挂着泪痕，他呆呆的看着李赫宰，几秒钟后捂脸跑出了房间。

李赫宰心跳快得可怕，他下意识看了眼李东海。

这件事如果被自己爱人知道，后果他连想都不敢想。

自己昨天应该已经说清楚了，那名男孩聪明的话就不会再对自己抱有不切实际的幻想。

但偏偏想什么来什么。

李赫宰的手机突然响了，手机在餐桌上持续震动着，他视线一扫，男孩的名字赫然出现在亮起的屏幕上。


End file.
